The other face of the moon
by reypowers
Summary: what would happen if Tsukune had a rival, one who had more in common with Moka and soon all girls would fall for him


*Disclosures there are grammatical errors in this chapter I didn't have the time to fix everything since my friend wants this published ASAP*

Chapter 1

"Dammit I'm late late late, I hope the bus didn't abandon me why did I have to transform in my school over bullies, lets not forget the ruins of what used to be the gym thanks to that i'm being shipped out to the Youkai High." I arrived at the bus stop, -guess i'm not late- soon a blue bus arrived no labels no distinction to the city –could of tried to blend it a little- the bus stopped and its door open, a creepy old bust driver in human form looked at me a cigar on is right hand.

"Are you Reiko Raijin?" he asked, "Yes, I guess you're the driver to Youkai High huh!" I answered sarcastically. "Get on kid your adventure will soon begin" he smirked. Rai walked past the driver not to far not to keep a conversation and not to close to make the driver think he cared of the school, "hey old geezer how long is the trip?" the driver smirked and replied "Kid we will be there in 15 minutes after I get out of this tunnel say by to the human world boy hahaha!" he laughed , I closed my eyes ignoring his comment I pulled out my headphones and listen to my music ironically it was on highway to hell from AC/DC.

"Wake up boy we're at your new school!" the driver called from the front of the bus, "Thanks geez" I picked up my bag and walked to the door looking at my new ground "hey kid say hi to Tsukune for me would you", "sure geezer" I replied , I started to walk towards the school -nice school at the end of the cliff creepy old building yup just as in a movie, great and I'm the new guy who transfer on the end of the semester- I looked around before teleporting to the entrance of the school, to my surprise someone was there waiting.

"Hi are you Reiko Raijin?" she asked with a cheer to it, "yeah nice to meet you" I returned the amusement "cool, I'm Ruby but everyone here calls me Ruby-san since I'm the oldest" she said, while I admired her beauty. Her sparkling jet black hair in pony tails and her white accent medieval dress that was a perfect touch to her creamy skin , -her looks appeared to be that of a 18 year old yet she could be decades old – "thanks for the welcome Ruby-san" I said cheerfully –at least I can fit in this school I hope- "come with me Raijin we must go see the headmaster" she blushed as she ended the sentence "call me Rai" I smiled at her, we walked into the entrance hall to reveal a beautiful wood finish arc way, statues and armors were placed on the corner and added the antique look to the hall. We walked up the stairs to the top floor and from there we took the elevator to the top floor of the school. "as you can see Rai" –she blushed as she mentioned my name- "we are a good academics school were we help yokai fit into the human world, most of the classes are to the left hall and continues on for the next 3 buildings only the entrance has the antique look" she laughed as she mentioned the antique part "to the right of the entrance hall is the dinner and to the left of the dinner is the patio also you can reach the roof via the second floor of the dinner, dorm are located at behind the 3 building one for ladies and the other for gentleman you will not have a roommate this semester since everyone is paired up" she finished as the elevator stopped at its destination.

We walked past the first room which had another antique look –guessing the headmaster is really old or really into antiques- she open the door to reveal the headmasters office with a oak finish desk and a library of books to his left and right also with armors behind glass apparel. "Reiko Raijin welcome to your new school" called the voice behind the chair, "I hope you had a pleasant trip I hope Ruby explained most of the structure of the school, and some of the rules" the chair slowly turned to reveal a man apparently a monk from the robe his face covered in shadows just is eyes shined "oops I forgot to explain the rules headmaster" Ruby-san said "it ok, most of the rules are the same as a regular high school except here you will need to keep in your human form and not reveal your true appearance to anybody" the headmaster explained "sure no problem there sir" I replied to his comment "very well Ruby- escort him to his dorm and then to his classes" he said politely "very well master come Rai-kun" she gave a smiled that made me feel welcomed, "well Rai lets head to your dorm" she turned away as the word dorm was mentioned –probably blushing again- "Ruby-san have you been to my dorm?" I asked not noticing she would probably blush yet again "yes" she shyly replied "not that I don't appreciate your company but I'm hungry" I grabbed her hand and noticed her blushed more than before a hot red I might say "picture the dorm in your mind and close your eyes" at the moment she closed her eyes I teleported away.

We landed on a light colored room with a pink bed apparently this was not my room as I scanned the room a I noticed some of the clothes that without a doubt belong to Ruby-san, and on her dresser a pictured of what appeared to be her friends and her, "Oh MY!" she blushed madly "I am so sorry at the last moment I thought of my room accidently" she turned around to hide her face. "nice room you have" I mentioned as I picked up the photo frame and examined the picture there in the middle of the girls was a young man apparently of the same age as me, his hair resembled a manga character's with the school uniform you could not make the rest of him since the girl behind him was smooching him with her body, her face had that youthful look and sparkling green eyes, to the left of the guy was a beautiful girl dark pink hair and captivating eyes a angelic face of someone who unconditionally cared for the well being of her friends no matter the out come of her own life, I was put the frame down ignoring the rest of the people in it, "so Ruby-san want to try it one more time" I said as I stretched out my hand, she looked at me and smiled and grab my hand I could of imagined a small squeeze but at that time she closed her eyes and we teleported away.

***

I sat at the dinner table with Ruby beside me I was surprised of how easy I could talk to her, "so Rai-kun since we try to blend in to the human world we also have club here at Youkai High, we will need to go hunting for the perfect club for you!" she said as she looked out the window. "So are you a student here Ruby?" "no I'm not more of the right hand of the headmaster but I also belong to a club!" she turned smiling at me, "excellent its been decided I want to belong to any club you are in Ruby-san" I smiled back looking at her as her face flashed to a scarlet red "newspaper club it is" she said as she played with her fingers her face color not returning to normal. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek "never change Ruby-san you are perfect the way you are!" I smiled at her, the bad part was the sudden collapse of Ruby-san "RUBY-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!" She opened her eyes "Rai-kun thanks your sweet" she said not meeting my eyes. "Ruby-san!!" came a scream from the entrance to the dinner hall as the students from the picture ran to the table were I held Ruby in my arms, she blushed as she realized and pushed me of table knocking me down "ouch that hurts" I said in pain. She looked at her friends bowing down multiple times "I'm ok just a got dizzy" she turned to me and again bowed multiple times "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry"

I stood up slowly looking at the student that had arrived all were here, "Guys this is Reiko, Raijin, our newest student he transferred here from France today" she smiled at them "Rai I would like you to meet Aono Tsukune" she mentioned s she looked at the guy from the picture, "Nice to meet you Raijin" he looked at me, "and this is Akashiya Moka" she looked at the dark pink hair girl of the photograph "Hi Raijin-kun" she said, "the picture does not justify for your beauty Moka-san" I said as I bowed like a gentleman with a charm that surprised even me. I felt a sharp pain in my neck before everything went to darkness.

***

I had a hard time adjusting my eyes to the light I was not at the dinner no more, "are you ok i'm sorry Yukari get like that at times" she apologized "say sorry Yukari-chan you could of hurt him" I looked around to look at the small girl in the corner of the room a witch hat with short black raven black hair she resembled a small Ruby-san. –from the chan I can imagine less than 13 of age- "he deserve it Moka no one touches you in such a romantic way in front of me" she looked at me with aggressive eyes, she moved in back of Moka and hugged her from behind her hands clutching her chest which proved my theory of how beautiful Moka was, "She is mine you hear" she stammered.

Once feeling better after Moka and Yukari left, I got out of the bed and walked towards the grounds of the school, when I felt the sharp stare of someone nearby I looked around nothing out of the ordinary. Yet the feeling did not go away I kept walking and looked back accidently bumping into a cloud soft round clouds, no I open my eyes to realize I had bumped into the other girl light blue hair, sparkle green eyes and a body of a model instead of that of a teenager, "I'm sorry" I quickly stood up and held my hand out to the girl, "CAN'T YOU WATCH WERE Yooou aaaarrrrreeeee going" her tone had change magically at the moment she stared into my eyes, she got my hand and stood up only to trip on her own balance into my arms, "I'm sorry weak ankles" she said silently

She moved recovered her balance and looked at me again, "hi" she managed to say, "hi are you ok I'm terribly sorry have I hurt you?" I asked "not at all I'm fine just a bit dizzy that's all" she said gently, we walked towards the dorms, she hold on to my arm for support, her name Kuruno Kurumu "so Kurumu what club do you belong to?" I looked at her "the best club ever Rai-kun, the newspaper club" I smiled at her "you should join won't you join so we can hang out and you can meet the rest of the gang" she said excitedly "rest of the gang huh, would that happen to be Moka, Ruby, Tsukune, and Yukari-chan?" I added an ice tone to the last name. She looked puzzled "how do you know?"

"cause I joined the club and I had a nice encounter with the group" I looked away, "then we should go we have a meeting today come lets go!" she mentioned as she dragged me like a doll.

***

Most of the news paper club was at headquarters like always Gin-sempai was not there and sensei as always distracted by gold fish, "so what do you think guys should we right about our new student?" Moka asked, "yes Moka-san we should advise the school population there is a new target other than me" Tsukune answered pleased, "Why even bother Moka-san, all I could find from him is he started school on the U.S, transferred from there to France till he was in High School and then from there here, the only mess I found was at his last school there appeared to be a fight were 4 students were hospitalized and the gym ended in ruins other than no dirt," Yukari said pleased with her network hacking skills. "Yukari-chan how could you? He's a nice guy!" Moka said while blushing, Unfortunately Tsukune and Yukari were still talking of the newest member of the school "come on Yukari you had to fine something anything" Tsukune asked with hope "sorry Tsukune nothing the only thing with the students and the gym but he has no connections with that but what caught my attention is the fact that he never returned to the school after that!"

"Good to know he might be a dangerous guy Moka" Tsukune looked at Moka with a serious expression on his eyes "please Moka keep an eye on this guy" Tsukune insisted. "Tsukune is right Moka-san" Yukari added, a piece of ice hit Yukari on the head, "ouch Mizore what's you problem?" Shirayuki Mizore jumped from the outside into the classroom, "maybe we should give him a chance" she said as she inserted the lollypop back in her mouth.

***

I walked behind Kurumu feeling odd that just in a day worth of meeting people I had made a few friends and joined a club, yet I still had a odd feeling "we are here Rai-kun" she stopped in front of one of the classroom doors, I looked at her then at the door, she opened the door and ran in I followed in after her to reveal she had tackled Tsukune, apparently her body does smooch him all the time, I looked at the rest of the people who had noticed Tsukune being plumed to the floor, "hi Rai" waved Moka, I smiled at her before I teleported next to Yukari side, I looked at the spot were I had been just as my sense had warned me a block wood lay on the floor, "You can hurt people with that thing Yukari-chan" I said looking at her before looking at people it seems that I had caught everyone's attention,

The nerves took the best of me and I teleported away to the dinner, - how stupid can I be using my power so carelessly-, I ran up the stairs to the second floor leading to the roof of the school, -now everyone is going to think I tried to hurt Yukari-. I looked down on the yard a couple of students walked towards the gym, I looked up at the clouds as they slowly moved far east a storm was heading this way, -great I wonder if they think I'm a freak now-, small droplets of water started falling the light rain helped relax my body, "Rai-kun" came a whisper behind me, I turned slowly to find Yukari-chan behind me, "what brings you up here?"" she looked away "I apologize for my behavior back there, I don't know I'm not used to meeting new people" she looked down, "it's ok Yukari I managed to evade the hit" I smiled at her, "why are you out here on the rain?" she asked as she took the spot next to me, "the world Yukari, and its beauty!" she looked at the mountains then at the forest "I don't see it?" she looked puzzled "take a closer look at how the rain covers the land", "I'm trying I'm trying no luck sorry" I looked at her "close you eyes" she closed her eyes slowly "now feel the rain hit your body" she giggled "it tickles" "ok now breath it in then breath out" she did as told and opened her eyes "wow I can hear drop drip drop, and my body feels so relax" she smiled and looked back at me "wow Rai-kun how did you learn this?" she looked back at the view. "well Yukari my father always told me don't try to catch up to time let time catch up to you, and you will find that you can do what you couldn't do before" she looked puzzled "I don't get it" I looked at her "well before you didn't know what I was doing here you tried to catch up but couldn't, you waited and relaxed and found the answer when it caught up to you, and now you can do things you couldn't do before like relax and enjoy the view!" she smiled.

We walked down the stairs Yukari-chan asking questions of my birthday, favorite subject, and hobbies. It seemed I was to be the next article on the newspaper "so Rai last question who do you think is prettier Moka or Kurumu?" I blushed at the question "what does the question have to do with me?" I asked politely "To see what you are more attracted too!" she smiled as she continued writing on the pad she had summoned with her wand. I open the door towards the dinner and held the door as Yukari walked in, am instant a can of juice flew at a tremendous speed at Yukari, in a brief moment I jumped in the air and spin at a 360 degree to kick the can back towards it owner, I looked at the direction it came from as the can was punched and exploded from the gas that had been build up and sprayed the attacker of juice. "Class representative?" Yukari said, a guy muscular built and dark brown hair stood up soon the table next to him stood up and followed him as he started to walk towards us, "Rai-kun we must get out of here, I had my issue with the class representative" she looked at me fear in her eyes, "its ok Yukari ill protect you no one hurts my friends" I looked at class representative approach us only a few meters away,

"YUKARI YOU ARE SUCH A PEST NOT ONLY THAT YOUR FRIENDS OR LOVERS" he pointed at me "ARE A HEADACHE YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS SCHOOL SHOULD YOU NOT GO BACK TO YOUR MOM TO BE FED" voiced the student, "some words coming from a poor level demon, did existence give you a bad time?" I challenged at the group, "and who might you be another cast away reject who can't even get a date a girls his age?" he smirked at the comment. "Rai-kun lets leave" whispered Yukari. "Wont he come out and play with the or Yukari wont let him play with real men" the group laughed.

I whispered to Yukari, she smiled and nod her head, she waved her hand and a large bucket of water appeared in the hair wetting the group, "I would of loved to play guys but it seems that your all to happy with each other" I grabbed Yukari hand "Bye representative don't have to much fun now" Yukari laughed as we teleported away toward the newspaper room.

We laughed as we landed in the middle of the room; we fell to the floor laughing before noticing the weird expressions from the group around us. "I guess Yukari found Rai!" Moka smiled at us, "Yes I did and we found problems too huh Rai?" she laughed, "Yes we did" we laughed again, we slowly started getting up. "So I got the interview with Rai, and I decided to call it one day in the life of Lightning Raijin" she smiled at me then pulled her note pad and took it to Moka.

"What!" yelled the group after reading her story from the pad "you" pointed Tsukune at me "you took on the class president and his group and you survived to tell the tale", "WOW our own hero" Kurumu eyes sparkled like emeralds looking towards me, "you saved the this flat chest girl" she grabbed Yukari and lift her up, "hey I'm 11 and growing plus mine are firm" squeaked Yukari, "so your fast and know tai jitsu, what exactly are you Rai? Mizore said. The group looked at me waiting for an explanation, one that would not be revealed months later.

***

It had been 1 week since entering the school and thanks to the newspaper article my fame was on top of the school and everywhere I went girls eyes followed yet none of them seem to interest me, I had learned a lot from my ne friends Moka: always caring for the others and had some what of a secretive that I could not tell every were she went her Rosario was never taken off, Tsukune all ways out of the blue, and never really into the conversation always day dreaming or looking at Moka, or getting suffocated with Kurumu chest. Ruby was always busy in and out of the club and sometimes gone for a day or two never mentioning what she did. Mizore had her cool attitude never leaving her monotone voice and on top of the situation. Yukari always studying or running after Moka and Tsukune. And last but not least Kurumu like Tsukune in some many ways day dreaming and always out of the conversation and looking at Tsukune, it seemed everyone in the group belong to Tsukune except Moka, because Tsukune belong to Moka. Not in the way of having a relationship only of who was interested on who but no one really noticed Tsukune was in love with Moka, and Moka was the mystery in everything since she was the hardest to read among them all.

I walked silently out of Pre-cal class, -another day in Purgatory or High school life as many parents mentioned, -best time of your life son enjoy it- came my father's words. I walked past another classroom before getting bumping accidently into Moka, "I'm sorry Rai I did not see were I was going I was in a hurry" she looked at me her eyes catching me off guard red blood eyes, "its fine Moka" I helped her pick up her papers and books, "were you headed to Rai?" she smiled at me as we walked "no where just going to the club" we walked silently towards the room, I felt uneasy someone was closed by and had a killing aura intent. "I'm sorry Moka I wont be on the meeting today I forgot about something I had to do today" I gave her books back waved and started running towards the school grounds outside close to the forest the aura followed keeping up with my speed.

I Made it to the outside and walked the aura close by I reached my destination, "show your self I know your there" I said calmly waiting for the aura to show itself. A black shadow emerged from the forest, none other than our class president appeared "you think your funny and cool huh well now I'm going to break your face" he claimed, soon is minions appeared from the forest 6 on 1 were the odds. "I'll just have to break your fist in the process hurt your friends or should I say close friends" I smirked as I figured out my possibilities of getting hurt. "so hero" he mocked "where should I start do hurt you or kill you" he looked at his comrades, "Shino take I'm out" he called, a large guy from the back of the crowd moved forward about 8 feet tall and maybe calculating 500 pounds and fist that might break more that just bones, he ran forward at a slow speed before being knock down by tarot cards that smacked him dead on the side of the face, "we are here to help Rai-kun!" called Yukari as she and Kurumu, Mizore, Tsukune and Moka came to my side, "I guess we are even 6 to 6 now I can destroy you all" called the class representative. "Thanks guys" I looked back at the man on the floor "nice shot by the way Yukari but that wont keep him down" he slowly stood up removing the tarot cards that had pierced his head, "Boss can I kill them all?" Shino asked "sure Shino eat them if you wish" Shino's body started hardening and his skin started to rip as his body got bigger his inner skin looked hard as rock all green and his dark yellow eyes looked at us, he showed his razor sharp teeth and growled, three ice crystal zoomed towards the beast to be shattered at the his skin contact, "all yours Yukari" Mizore said sarcastically. "Tsukune protect the girls ill take him on" I said while looking for a weakness. Sharp root started to rise from the earth as it started to lash out at the creature yet the creature destroyed them in a matter of seconds. "rats I thought I would work" called Kurumu from the back "no choice come on Mizore back me up" dark demon wings erupted from Kurumu and a demon tail appeared her nails extended with a sharp look, Mizore hand became a solid ice crystal claws and her skin turned a whiter than usual, "Come on Mizore now" yelled Kurumu "BLACK AND WHITE DUET 9" yelled both as a Mizore blasted ice beam that was impacted by a blast of fire that was fired by Kurumu's hand. The Force hit dead on as it slammed against the beast's stomach, the beast had disappeared from the spot without knowing it hit Kurumu and Mizore from behind sending them crashing against a tree, the beast sent started to gather energy only to send a powerful blast at the unconscious girls.

The blast sent me flying against the trunk of the tree next to the girls; my body ached from the blast my hands broken from the impact of the blast. "Are you ladies alright" I asked weakly as the beast moved forward, I slowly got up my shoulder bleeding from the force of the impact against the tree. "RAI-SAN" yelled Kurumu and Mizore as I speed up forward landing a forceful kick to the creatures neck I jumped back to a few feet away, the beast growled and spoke "you will be the appetite before I munch on your friends"

I looked back at Mizore and Kurumu who were standing up again the tree, "ill be done soon girls relax" the creature slammed its tails against my torso sending my body against the floor. I could hear the girls yelling but my head ached from the blow. A set of tarot card flew from Yukari's hand only to bounce of the creature. I started to feel the surge of power run through my veins, Thunder clouds formed in the sky and thunder echoed, lightning started to hit the ground across the land and the shivered from its power, the creature froze in its place and his he looked in my eyes the hatred he had caused, I lift my hand and lightning crashed down against it, and it shifted its appearance to that of a sword I held the sword lightning forming around it. "You made your last mistake" I ran fast breaking my limitation to swing the sword against the beast yelling "RAIGADEN STRASH" as the sword cut through the beast lightning struck.

The lightning cleared the beast lay on the floor, yet the slashed made from the my sword did not fit the slashes made on his right should and face did not match my sword, I looked around trying to trace the lightning and it's movement but it had vanished. Kurumu and Mizore ran towards my side, "Great Rai-kun just a few more to go" Kurumu said heavily.

We ran towards the others, "relax Rai-kun ill handle it from here" Moka said with a smile, "Tsukune lets go" Moka and Tsukune moved towards the front of the group, "So Your friends could not handle Shino and now you send your hero Akashiya Moka" The representative started to transform along with the remaining 5 members into the horrible monsters that Shino had been. "We are ready for you Vampire" yelled the representative. I looked at Moka with unbelieving eyes, Moka-san is a vampire? I thought, Tsukune dashed forward and jumped in the air to land a kick on the leader, they circled Tsukune and started to slash at him with the furious claws. "Tsukune" yell the girls. I dashed forward at a faster speed setting up my strength for the first hit to clear a path to get to Tsukune.

Six steel tarot cards flew past me and summoned lightning to my hand and threw it at the cards "RAIGEKI" the lightning fuse in to the card with a tremendous power, I dashed to the left as the girls threw another Black and White Duet 9. The first set of card struck the right side creatures knocking some of them out the rest were hit by the duet combo ye the leader dashed away and hid in the forest, I grabbed Tsukune and threw him on my shoulder like a lifeless corpse. I teleported back laid Tsukune on the floor and looked at the forest the leader surrounding us looking for an advantage point. "Moka we better end this quick before we loose Tsukune" I said calmly looking for the predator "he will be fine Rai is strong of heart" came her reply

"Who should I eat first little Yukari or her friends" came the voice from the forest, dark clouds formed on the skies as a light rain started to fall. Thunder roared in the skies as my anger continued to raise, lightning could be heard striking against the earth, "four, five" the noise of the hit caught up to us. "Or should I get little Moka" laughed the voice

The creature lurched from behind us heading for Yukari "no Yukari" I moved to the back of the group the threw a bit as shield the girls with the sword, the creature bit at the sword its fangs denting the fine blade the force of the bite started to crack the dents. "RUN I CAN HOLD HIM" I yelled at the girls "no we will stay and help" yelled Kurumu and Mizore. "Thunder roared in the sky, as the monster cracked the sword in pieces it snapped like a tree in a monsters mouth. I jumped back looking at the shattered sword. "Toys aren't that strong as teeth boy" he mocked "it's an old blade I can still take you down with my fist" I ran forward and jumped in the air put before I could get close to him a lightning struck the creature, the blast sent me flying towards a tree, I looked up to see the creature standing looking at the sky.

The monster started falling piece by piece as if it had been cut in pieces, "Rai-kun" yelled from Moka-san as she hurried to my side. "I managed to get up slowly but Moka-san held to my arm. "Thanks for saving us Rai-kun" I blushed at the warmth of her lips as she lightly kissed me on the cheek, I looked at the other girls who were taking care of Tsukune. I turned to Moka and noticed the Rosario was not there, I looked into her eyes she looked at the group her eyes had changed a dark blue and her hair a dark silver. Her height had changed grown in a matter of seconds, I looked back at them as me and Moka-san walked together towards them, Moka held to my arm.


End file.
